Secrets
by alphadaisy
Summary: He was never good at keeping secrets.


Isaac was never any good at keeping secrets.

No matter how hard he would try, they would slip out his mouth, unknowingly, as if his mind temporarily lapsed and forgotten how to keep certain things locked inside. The worst part was, he never did it intentionally, it just _happened_. Like when he accidentally mentioned to his mom the surprise party they were throwing for her, or when he let slip to his math teacher in eighth grade that he had helped some of his classmates cheat on a test.

But as Isaac grew older and became more acute to his actions, he came to realize that his inability to not screw things up often resulted in punishment stemming from the hands of his father.

And that realization was the scariest of them all.

Now, another secret had flooded every crevice of Isaac's brain, and this secret threatened to destroy the only source of light in his life.

_Scott._

Isaac had a crush on Scott. No, more like he was in love with Scott - the brown haired boy with the brown eyes that radiated nothing but warmth and compassion and just staring at them made Isaac's insides melt. Simply being with Scott squashed all of Isaac's fears - the fear of not being good enough, the fear of being alone, the fear of being abandoned - he gave him hope: something that had been foreign to him ever since his mom died. Isaac never let himself forget that it was Scott who took him into his own home after Derek - his own alpha - had kicked him out. For the first time in a long time, Isaac had finally found someone that truly cared about him, someone he could rely on, someone he could trust.

Now this secret threatened to take that all away from him.

_Tell him._

The voice inside his head constantly repeated, coaxing Isaac to just give in and release the enormous burden weighing down on his shoulders. Of course, the little voice inside his head wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of having yet another important person in his life pack up and leave.

The two words constantly ran on a loop in Isaac's mind, tearing him apart on the inside. Half of him _wanted _to tell him, just for the sake of giving in, while the other half refused to do so, terrorized by the idea of losing Scott.

Then one day, out of the blue, when they were casually studying in Scott's room, ranting about the five page long essay they had to write that night, he said it.

"Scott I'm in love with you."

The words tumbled out of Isaac faster than his brain could register what his mouth was doing. He froze in his seat, his face paling in a mixture of fear, horror, and embarrassment. Isaac held his breath in petrifying anticipation, realizing Scott would either a) kindly tell him that he didn't feel the same way and that they would be better off as friends, or b) become so weirded out that he would kick him out and refuse to talk to him ever again.

Isaac prayed to got that it would be the first one.

Scott stayed seated in his chair, his face a mixture of emotions that Isaac was unable to decipher. Was he horrified? Nervous? Weirded out?

"I like you too Isaac."

The words flowed smoothly from Scott's pink lips, his tone laced with nothing but pure sincerity. Isaac's eyes widened in shock, his lips twitching into an elated smile.

A soft, breathless "really" was all that Isaac managed to say, his brain and his body still suffering from the unexpected - yet gratifying - turn of events.

"Yes really," Scott replied in a playful huff, pushing himself out of his seat and taking a step towards the blue eyed boy. "You drive me absolutely crazy," he whispered, the lowered tone of his voice causing a searing heat to spread throughout his body. Scott rested his hands on the armrests of Isaac's chair, never once tearing his brown eyed gaze from him. Then, in one swift movement, he leaned down, and pressed his lips against Isaac's.

Isaac excitedly circled his arms around Scott's neck, his heart hammering ferociously against his ribcage and his lips curving into a ridiculous smile against Scott's lips.

Looks like he had finally found a secret worth telling.


End file.
